swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W41/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Because of a incompatibility of the last Windows 10 update and our streaming software, the server is crashed... We are looking for a solution to fix the problem... Opera time table 10.10.2016 - Monday/Montag 01:25 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Maria Tudor (1998) Funarte (I) 03:53 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Il Guarany (1994) Sony Classical (I) 06:20 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 08:37 Giuseppe Verdi - Macbeth (Original Version 1847) (1997) Dynamic (I) 10:52 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 12:39 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1987) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 15:13 George Gershwin - Porgy and Bess (1975) London Records (E) 18:14 Richard Strauss - Elektra (1990) EMI (D) 19:56 Richard Strauss - Guntram (1985) Gala (D) 21:42 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 11.10.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:00 Jean Sibelius - Jungfrun i tornet (Neito tornissa) (2001) Virgin Classics (FI) 00:37 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 02:25 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 04:24 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 06:42 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Auringon talo (The House of the Sun) (2003) Ondine (FI) 08:06 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Thomas (1986) Ondine (FI) 09:44 Louis Andriessen - De Materie (1994) Nonesuch Records (NL) - 1st recording 11:32 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 12:46 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 13:54 York Höller - Der Meister und Margarita (1991) Collegno (D) - 1st recording 16:36 Siegfried Matthus - Judith (1986) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 18:33 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 21:03 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 22:49 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 12.10.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:03 Luigi Nono - Prometeo (2003) Collegno (I) 03:17 Luigi Dallapiccola - Ulisse (1975) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 05:19 Nino Rota - La visita meravigliosa (1993) La Bottega Discantica (I) - 1st recording 07:00 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 08:33 Francesco Cilea - L'Arlesiana (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 10:29 Italo Montemezzi - L'amore dei tre re (1973) Arkadia (I) 11:54 Riccardo Zandonai - I cavalieri di Ekebù (1983) Warner Fonit (I) 13:49 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 15:40 Pietro Mascagni - Parisina (1978) Bongiovanni (I) 18:03 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 20:21 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1962) Decca (I) 22:14 Ruggero Leoncavallo - La Bohème (1990) Nuova Era (I) 13.10.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:26 Giuseppe Verdi - Nabucco (1977) EMI Classics (I) 02:29 Giuseppe Verdi - La forza del destino (1953) Conductor: Dimitri Mitropoulos (I) 05:12 Giuseppe Verdi - Il trovatore (1956) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (I) 07:21 Antônio Carlos Gomes - A noite do Castelo (1978) Master Class (PT-BR) - 1st recording 09:34 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) 11:19 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 13:56 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) 15:50 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Robert le diable (1985) Gala (F) 19:17 Gioachino Rossini - Ivanhoé (2001) Dynamic (F) 20:57 Hector Berlioz - La Damnation de Faust (1990) Bayer Records (F) 22:58 Gaetano Donizetti - Lucia di Lammermoor (1971) Decca (I) 14.10.2016 - Friday/Freitag 01:18 Gaetano Donizetti - Gli esiliati in Siberia (The exiles in Siberia) (1999) Actes Sud (I) - 1st recording 03:33 Gaetano Donizetti - Maria Stuarda (Based on Schiller's Maria Stuart) (2001) Dynamic (I) 05:49 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1994) EMI Classics (I) 08:18 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 10:37 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Le nozze di Figaro (1986) EMI (I) 13:22 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - La finta giardiniera (1989) Brilliant (I) 16:41 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Zaide (2001) Brilliant (D) 18:11 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 20:00 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 22:39 Reinhard Keiser - Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) 15.10.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 01:06 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 03:31 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 06:38 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 09:39 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 12:40 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 15:58 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 18:35 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 21:18 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 23:52 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 16.10.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag SERVER CRASHED Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 19:26 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 20:43 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 22:11 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 41/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016